


Arrivals

by sunalso



Series: Sunshine and Fluff 2019 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Las Vegas, Meet-Cute, Switched Luggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. After a redeye flight into Vegas, Daisy and Robbie just want to relax. Too bad they accidently switched luggage.Beta'd by Gort.





	Arrivals

Stupid airlines and their stupid peanuts. Daisy made a face. Her mouth still tasted like them, and it was not pleasant.

Her redeye flight to Las Vegas, which had stopped in Dallas, had not been her first choice, but it’d gotten her to the city in the early morning hours two days before the conference on Computers in Education, which gave her plenty of time to rest and prepare. She’d even have the hotel room, at the Bellagio of all places, to herself until late Friday when Jemma flew in to join her.

The luggage carousel spit out her black bag with its jaunty bright yellow shoelace bow. She grabbed it, yawned, and headed to pick up her rental car.

****

Robbie scrubbed a hand over his face. He hated flying, and he’d kept his headphones in and the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up the entire way so no one would talk to him. It was five in the morning. No one should be awake. Ever.

He stood on the far side of the luggage carousel, waiting for his black bag that his brother had insisted Robbie tie a yellow shoelace around because otherwise, how was he supposed to know it was his? The bag took a while to show. It seemed almost sad among the other unclaimed luggage as he lifted it off the conveyor.

Sighing, Robbie hefted the bag, which was a lot heavier than he remembered, and lugged it out to the taxi stand. His company was putting him up at the Paris hotel—what had he done to deserve that?—and he texted Gabe on the way that he’d got in safely. There was a message from his boss that the person Robbie was meeting in Vegas had been delayed and Robbie had all off the day to himself.

Damn it.

He was one of the few technicians trained to handle the kind of problem this rich guy was having with his high-end sports car, which was why Robbie had been flown out from Detroit. It really didn’t surprise Robbie the asshole who owned the car wouldn’t mind inconveniencing him, but it left him at loose ends.

Robbie didn’t gamble, and he hated Sin City.

What the hell was he supposed to do until the car showed up?

****

Daisy dumped her bag on the cream-colored quilt of the bed in the hotel. Jemma had certainly picked a nice room. It overlooked the fountain and felt luxurious with its thick blue carpet and huge bathroom.

Fighting to wake up, Daisy looked around for the coffee maker. There wasn’t one. She searched in the drawers and even double checked the fancy bathroom. No luck. She called down to the front and was told cheerfully that the rooms didn’t have one, but there were plenty of places close by to get a cup.

Daisy grumbled a thanks and hung up.

Terrific.

She texted Jemma that her hoity-toity hotel room did not have a coffee maker.

When there wasn’t a reply, Daisy unzipped her suitcase. She’d change out of her travel clothes and go hunt down a cup of joe like it was the dark ages.

She flipped her bag open and stared. What the hell? There were t-shirts, jeans, and men’s underwear and socks. There was a ziplock with shaving gear and deodorant.

It wasn’t her bag. She’d grabbed someone else’s bag.

Daisy sat down with a huff and dropped her head into her hands. She’d ended up with some guy’s bag who wore boxer briefs and used Old Spice.

How was she supposed to get it back to him, and what did she say? Sorry I stole your stuff? Can I suggest using a different brand of shaving cream because the one you have is not the best?

Carefully, she pushed aside some of the clothes, looking for anything that’d identify the owner since there wasn’t a luggage tag. Who didn’t put a luggage tag on their stuff? Didn’t the airlines make you?

All she found under the clothes were a couple manuals on a kind of car she’d never heard of, but that sounded expensive.

Maybe she should call the airline? Not that she knew what to tell them, either. Would they ban her for life for taking the wrong bag?

Daisy flopped back on the bed. What a great start to her weekend.

****

Robbie glared at the contents of the suitcase he’d just opened.

He was in a tiny room facing the back of the hotel with its terrific view of a concrete parking lot.

Somehow, despite the yellow lace, he’d ended up with a woman’s bag. Who the hell needed that many high-heeled shoes for a trip? And all her, uh…intimates were brightly colored lacy things.

Most of the clothes were conservative, except for one sparkly dress and a pair of jeans.

Robbie felt like he knew a lot more about this mysterious woman than he wanted to.

A brief search led him to a tag that was tangled up with the laces. It read ‘Daisy Johnson’. Daisy apparently lived in Georgia and thankfully had included several phone numbers.

He tried the first. “Hello?” a feminine voice answered.

“I have your luggage.”

“Sweet! And I think I have yours. Sorry about that.”

“Yeah, uh, we much have chosen the same color laces.”

“How totally weird.” Robbie liked the voice on the other end of the line. “Where are you staying? So we can switch bags.”

“The Paris.”

“Perfect! I’m just across the street. Is there a coffee place there? Because my room doesn’t have a coffee maker and I’m dying from lack of caffeine.”

Robbie’s room didn’t even have a fridge, and it looked like the bathroom had been included grudgingly. He’d bet this Daisy was staying in much nicer accommodations, and Robbie found he didn’t want to let her know how sad his was. “Sure,” he said. “Coffee would be good. I’ll go down with the bag, find somewhere, and text you the place.”

“Great! I’ll see you shortly!”

Doing the bag back up, Robbie left his room for the elevator with it in hand, wondering what Daisy looked like and if she always wore such fancy underthings.

****

The desert air was already heating, even though it was only eight am, by the time Daisy made it into the Paris.

She tugged the bag that wasn’t hers towards the little café the guy who had her bag had agreed to meet her at. Daisy had told him to order her a mocha, even though she didn’t know his name, and he’d texted back a thumbs up, which she guessed was a yes.

The café wasn’t too crowded, and there was only one guy with a black bag sitting beside him. He had a creased Detroit Pistons sweatshirt on, which she thought she remembered from the flight. She’d had her head in her phone the entire time and hadn’t been paying much attention to anyone else.

The guy looked up as she walked to the table.

Oh, wow, he was super cute. His brows lifted. “Daisy?”

“That’s me!”

“You were sitting three rows in front of me, on the aisle.”

“I knew I recognized your shirt.”

He smiled, and Daisy forgot what she was doing for a moment and just stared. Where did guys like him come from, with amazing dark hair and freckles?

“Your mocha’s getting cold,” he said, lifting his mug and taking a sip of whatever he was having.

“Oh, cool, thank you.” She sat down. “Can I know your name, since I already know your brand of underwear and what deodorant you use?” She checked out his left hand, which was wrapped around the mug. No ring. Score!

“Robbie,” he said. “Robbie Reyes, from Detroit. And you’re Daisy Johnson from Atlanta.”

“I also steal luggage as a way to meet people.”

Robbie snorted. “How’s that working for you?”

“My first attempt is going really well.”

Color bloomed in his cheeks and he became very interested in the contents of his mug. “Ah, so, what bring you here?”

“Conference on Computers in Education, I have a presentation. I’m a professor of Computer Science at Georgia State.”

“Damn.”

“It’s not as exciting as it sounds, but I have a good time. I like seeing all the sad faces when I have to explain to my first-year majors that they’re not going to end up being badass hackers.”

One side of Robbie’s mouth lifted. “Now I know you like lace panties and crushing dreams.”

Daisy nearly choked on the mocha she was sipping. “Something like that. What about you?”

“I work for Ford, somebody with more money than sense is having problems with his supercar and he yelled at enough people that I got sent out here to look at it. Though now he’s going to be late bringing it to town.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Sounds about right.”

Robbie set his mug down and looked at her, but she couldn’t read his expression. “Does this conference of yours start right away?”

“Saturday. I have a friend flying in tomorrow evening. She’ll be staying with me, unless her conference-crush is here and then she’ll be staying with him.”

Robbie pursed his lips. “I hope this isn’t too weird, but do you want to…I don’t know, hang out? Since we both have nothing to do?”

Daisy’s stomach filled with butterflies. “Yes, please save me from staring at my phone all day opening and closing the same three social media apps.”

“Any ideas? This,” he made a vague gesture, “isn’t really my scene.”

“I was thinking of checking out the Mob Museum, though asking a hot guy to a museum makes me sound kind of lame.” Jemma must be rubbing off on her.

“Oh,” Robbie said, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he could speak. Daisy had to bite her lip because it seemed like he didn’t get called hot a lot. Which was a travesty. He was smoking. “Wait, no, not at all. Is it a museum about mobs or what?”

She laughed. “As in the mafia, not like people with torches and pitchforks.”

“That sounds way more interesting, and I’d love to. Just keep the sensible shoes on because I’m not going to carry you if you break an ankle.”

“You’ve known me for five minutes and you’re roasting my shoes?”

There was a glint in his eye. “Yes, chica.”

“Just for that we’re stopping somewhere and I’m buying a stupidly expensive pair.”

Robbie sat back. “You don’t have any room in your bag to get them home.”

“Stop being logical. It’s annoying.”

“Outside by the fountain in twenty?”

Daisy’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and feed the muse!


End file.
